Day and Night
by pegvok
Summary: Few people have heard of the 4 maidens. Those that have know of their great combat prowess. Fewer still know of the 2 Generals. The two that fight against hordes of enemies commanding powerful allies. Follow team RNJR (Ranger) as they try to discover Cinders location as well as teach Jaune about his new semblance.
1. Chapter 1: The End of an Arc

_Hi readers Pegvok here i wanted to thank you for reading my first fanfiction and please message me on your thoughts of it._ _ **This is set after Season 3**_ _so read at your own risk. I Have to say this but RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and only this idea and non-canon characters are mine._

Chapter 1: The End of an Arc

I stand alone in this hellish landscape, my companions dying long ago. My team came with me to this Grimm infested land to fight her. The cancer that has plagued Remnant for years. The moment we stepped foot on this rojo-purpura colored soil. My partner Christian examined the dark purple crystals and felt his aura drain out of him. That made him easy pickings for the Cacklers that it seemed to draw. _(A Cackler is a rarer but more dangerous version of the Beowulf that is based off of the hyena, with long claws about a foot in length.)_ These Grimm were far older than I have ever encountered before, they were probably born near Man's creation. Fifty Came upon us mere minutes after the crystal was used. They were so quick that we almost did not have time to defend ourselves. One leapt at me and I barely had time to raise my shield, and if not for my years of training I would have lost my shield from the mere force of this blow as well. I swung my sword in an upwards arc and severed its left arm. Its eyes flash pain, which shocked and confused me, as Grimms do not feel pain the same way as us, yet this one does. That was the first clue to how old they truly were. Before I could examine further two more leapt at me from the sides, intent on skewing me with their viciously sharp claws. I rolled towards the one on my left and swung my sword across Its midriff, spilling its intestines across the ground before the beast rapidly dissolves. I quickly turn and strike the head of my other attacker before being stopped by the strongest piece of bone armour I have ever seen. I quickly bash it with my shield before jabbing it in its throat. I turn to see christian fall to the ground with teal petals flying off his chest. My eyes glow as bright as the sun as my hands make a ball of pure daylight and throwing it at a large cluster of the Grimm. It attaches to the first Grimm in the pack and instantly explodes with a large horizontal shockwave hitting and destroying most of the pack. I fall to one knee with my sword planted in the ground. As my vision swims with black dots, whether due to the dissolving grimm, exhaustion or a combination of the two I do not know, I look over to my companions finish off the last of the horde. I stumble over to my partner and grab his hand.

He smirks and whispers "Go save the world for me." Christian then lets go of my hand and dissolves into teal rose petals.

I walked on for a month in a stupor, walking for as far as possible then sitting and eating before doing it again. I did not have to worry about seeing in the dark because it is always dusk here. About a week in Ray was squashed by a Goliath and brown petals filled the air instantly. When we later checked his corpse all we saw was a single crushed rose. Felicia was eaten by a flock of Nevermores 2 weeks later. About another month went by before I came across this fortress. This huge purple crystal must have been close to two hundred feet tall, with its windows and doors it might have passed for a beautiful purple stained glass house. I rested outside for an hour before confronting her. I pushed the door open with my shield to minimize the aura drain but still felt slightly winded, and it did not help that the floor was made of this dust as well. As i pull down my shield I see this girl with black veins across her entire body, and eyes so black you feel like you are staring at death himself.

"Hello Day, it's so nice that you could join me today." The woman said looking directly into my eyes, as if she could see my soul.

I shake my head "You know that's not my name Salem."

She laughs softly "Oh i'm sorry Jack did I strike a nerve? Come sit with me as I watch Beacon go down in flames."

My eyes widen in fear "Beacon? My son is at Beacon you witch!" My eyes turn a solid gold as I leap at here, hoping to end her with this first move. She stops the blade with her forearm before looking me dead in the eyes.

"Oh dear me Jack are you worried about Jaune? Don't you worry I will make sure he is in excellent care."

I push down as hard as I can, putting all the aura I can into my arms. "Why... the... fuck… won't… you… die?" I say through gritted teeth.

She grabs my chestpiece with her other hand and pulls me close before kissing me. "Goodbye Jack." She then grabs my sword and puts it through my chest. As she pulls it out I see brightly shining golden petals start falling from my chest. I smirk before saying "I'm sorry Jaune I wish I could have spent more time with you, to teach you how to be a true man, a true hunter, I hope you can forgive me." As i dissolve I feel a golden light leave my body and fly far away.

 _Thanks for reading my story, please tell me what you think and what you think I should do better on in future chapters. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed my first fic._


	2. Chapter 2: A Beacon of Hope

_Hey guys Pegvok here sorry for taking so long to update but I have been sick for a while. Hope you guys can forgive me and hope you enjoy._

Chapter 2: A Beacon of Hope

My time spent away from Beacon has been less than productive. I didn't really do anything besides sleep or eat. If I hadn't gotten that message from Ruby I would probably still be there. Just sitting in my room, waiting for something to kill me too. I shake my head 'No reason to think about that, have to help my friends.' I only really agreed to help when Ruby said that she would go alone if she had too, and I couldn't convince her to not go. I couldn't just let my friend go on a suicide mission alone, especially when it might help avenge Pyrrha. So I got back into the shape I had been in before the fall. My mother called Ren and Nora when she saw that was getting up and doing something. When they got to my house I was immediately hugged by Nora in the only way she knows how, by almost crushing my chest in her bear hug. Ren then asked what I was doing and said nothing, planning on not getting anybody else involved. Ren pulled out his Ren stare for a good five seconds before I cracked. I told them everything so of course they came along. And that's how I got here, standing in front of Ruby's house on Patch, waiting for her to say her goodbyes. I planned to talk to Ruby before we got on the Dust plane and inevitably I would find my way to the nearest trash can. I had talked to Ren before so that he could pull Nora away after we reached Summers grave, giving me so time to talk to her. I even made her a batch of cookies as a way of saying thank you, though with how much Ren, Nora and I have changed I'm not sure if she still likes them.

She walks out of her house and quietly closes the door. "Hey Jaune, Haven is a long way to go."

"I know," I said as I nod my head "I got these for you, as a thank you for helping me." I hold out the cookies.

Her eyes light up and she uses her semblance to quickly grab and devour them. I smile for the first time in months, a weight lifting from my chest for some weird reason.

I start to laugh quietly "at least you haven't changed Ruby." I said after a moment. As i say it my eyes go wide, realizing that's why I felt happy, to see Ruby stay the same adorkably innocent girl that she was on that first day.

She glares at me, but it's hard to take someone seriously with cookie crumbs and a light blush over her face, though the blush was probably from the winter cold. I jerk my head towards the path "Come on, we still have to say goodbye to someone." She nods and starts walking towards her mother's grave.

Ren walks next to me and says in a voice so quiet that if I weren't right next to him I wouldn't have heard "I'm glad to see you laugh Jaune, we have been trying for months and you wouldn't even smile."

I nod before saying "I'm just happy that she stayed mostly the same. I did nothing for months, you talk even less than before and Nora has lost some of her energy. Yang is in her bed still, Blake ran away and Weiss was taken by her father. We all broke in one way or another but she stayed strong, she stayed who she is. So i'm happy for that."

Ren nods and just walks in his usual comfortable silence. We eventually reach her grave in Cliffside Forest. I look and Ren, meeting him in the eyes before both him and Nora walk away. Ruby talks to her mother for a bit, telling her what we planned to do. After she finishes she turns around and she tilts her head to the side when she only sees me. I just hold up a finger and walk to the stone. As I get a good look at it I see the rose symbol, and under it read Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I shatter. I pulled Crocea Mors out of my shield and put the tip on the ground as I knelt, like a man bowing before a king to be knighted. "Thank you Summer," I say to the grave. "Thank you for giving birth to Ruby who has become a great girl and a great huntress. She has helped me more time than I can possibly count and has touched many others as well. As a huntress you know how hard it is to be the person everybody needs to see, that story book character that is always ready to fight to help someone in need. Ruby does that on instinct, and it has stayed with her even when times were troubling. Without her I wouldn't even be here, I would just be in a shallow grave as my family just shakes their heads as they say I told you so." I shake my head to tune out those thoughts. "Thank you."

I get up and turn around to see Ruby with her hood completely covering her head. A blush quickly spreads to my face as I start walking down the path as she follows a pace or two behind. A couple of minutes of awkward silence go by before I speak "I have to say thank you to you as well Ruby, I would still be sitting alone in my room without you." I say without looking back, to embarrassed to look at her face.

"It was nothing, you would have done the same for me if it was reversed." She said.

I spun around quickly and put my hand on my chin "Hmm, nope." I said with a big goofy grin on my face. She glares at me again before I spun on my heels to keep walking. I felt a rush of wind before I feel her hug me from behind.

"Nobody outside my family talks to my mom anymore, and they only do that when i'm around. So thank you."

I turn around and wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her head. "It's no big deal. That's what friends are for right?"

I see her lips turn upwards into a smile "yeah that's what we are for."

"Not to ruin the moment or anything," I say completely ruining the moment "But if your family is anything like Yang is then I might need to run, lucky that we are going to Haven anyways that way I don't have to smuggle myself to Sun and his team."

She lets go and laughs "Yeah you are right, Dad or Uncle Qrow would kill you. Come on let's catch up to Ren and Nora, race ya!" She then bursts off at her usual super speed, leaving rose petals in her wake. I look up at the sun that's significantly brighter that it was before. I take a deep breath that makes me feel lighter than I have ever felt before. Unknown to me a golden light entered my lungs upon that deep breath and my eyes shown gold for a second before I took off after Ruby.

 _Thanks for reading and please message me what you think I did well on and what needs some improvement, and again sorry this came out so late._


End file.
